1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil quality and viscosity sensing system, and more particularly, pertains to an oil quality evaluation system employing arrangements for detecting fuel leakage into the oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important factors that contributes to the efficiency and durability of internal combustion engines is lubrication. As engine oil xe2x80x9cbreaks downxe2x80x9d it is less effective in protecting an engine from damage caused by friction between engine parts. More specifically, the normal life span of motor oils is limited by thermal breakdown, additive depletion and carbon particulates that result from the combustion process.
The deterioration of engine oil is marked by a decrease in the viscosity of the oil. The dielectric constant of engine oil provides an indication of the deterioration of the oil or lack thereof. It is known that the dielectric constant of the lubricating oil, in internal combustion engines for example, increases with oil deterioration during operation of the invention. The dielectric constant of motor oil is typically between 1.6 and 3.2 depending upon its brand and age. For example, the dielectric constant of a particular brand of motor oil may increase from 2.19 to 2.35 after 400 hours of use in a particular internal combustion engine under certain operating conditions. Thus, it is desirable to have an indication of when engine oil has deteriorated to the point where it should be changed. By measuring the dielectric constant of the motor oil, it may be determined when such a change should occur.
Premature lubrication failure can also result from the presence of contaminants in the engine oil such as coolant (glycol ethylene), fuel or water. The presence of these contaminants in motor oil is often indicative of a mechanical failure such as a damaged head gasket or a broken piston ring. Thus, it is also desirable to have arrangements for detecting the presence of these substances in engine oil.
Water and engine coolant have dielectric constants of approximately 87.5 and 37.9, respectively, and fuel has a dielectric constant of about 2.0. Therefore the introduction of such contaminants can significantly change the dielectric constant of the fluid which circulates through the engine for the purpose of lubrication. As a result, a condition of engine oil contamination could be mistaken for severe engine oil deterioration or vice versa.
The dielectric constant of oil is also influenced by the temperature of the oil and by the specific formulation of a given brand of oil.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combined oil quality and viscosity sensing system which distinguishes between the conditions of engine oil deterioration and contamination and provides separate indications of these conditions.
Another object is to provide a combined oil quality and viscosity sensing system which utilizes a combination of capacitive sensors to provide an indication of engine oil breakdown for a wide variety of engine oil conditions.
Another object is to provide a combined oil quality and viscosity sensing system which adjusts the engine oil measurements to compensate for the effects of engine oil temperature changes.
The related art in the field discusses the use of a capacitive sensors to determine oil deterioration and contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,889, issued to Dr. Kyong Park and assigned to Kavlico Corporation, discloses the use of a capacitive oil sensor to detect oil deterioration and contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,086, also issued to Dr. Park and assigned to Kavlico, discloses an oil deterioration sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,419, also issued to Dr. Park and assigned to Kavlico, discloses a capacitive pressure transducer. The foregoing patents of Dr. Park, one of the co-inventors in the present case, are hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
In a specific illustrative preferred embodiment of the present invention, oil enters an internal combustion engine through a path and passes through a first pressurized port. The oil pressure is measured at the first pressurized port, and then flows through the combined system through a network of conduit. In the combined system, the oil is exposed to a capacitive sensor for determining the dielectric constant of the oil. After exposure to the capacitive sensor, the oil continues to flow through the combined system, passing through a second pressurized port. The oil pressure is again measured at this pressurized port. The oil then flows out of the system through a second path and on to the rest of the internal combustion engine. In an alternative embodiment, the oil is also exposed to a temperature sensor while in the system for measuring the temperature of the oil. In yet another embodiment, oil pressure may be measured at only one point in the system for a measurement of viscosity of the oil.
The presence of gasoline or other fuel which may leak into the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine may adversely affect the validity of dielectric measurements of oil quality. Thus, with gasoline having a dielectric constant of about 2.0, the addition of gasoline to the lubricating oil mentioned above would reduce the dielectric constant and would make the oil appear not to have deteriorated as much as has actually occurred. Conversely, the addition of a substance with a very high dielectric constant would increase the dielectric constant of the oil and would make the oil appear to have deteriorated much more than has actually occurred.
Accordingly, a system illustrating the principles of the invention includes a capacitive sensor for determining the dielectric constant of lubricating oil, and a viscosity measuring arrangement, which would indicate whether gasoline or other low viscosity substance is present in the lubricating oil. In a preferred system, a temperature sensor would also be included, as viscosity and dielectric constant measurements are affected by temperature.
In accordance with a specific illustrative embodiment of a combined oil quality and viscosity sensing system, the present invention includes a housing, a first capacitive plate mounted within the housing, a second capacitive plate, and an insulating material between the housing and first capacitive plate. The capacitive plates are mounted such that fluid including oil circulates within a gap between the first and second capacitive plates thereby defining a capacitive dielectric sensor. The respective capacitances provide an indication of the dielectric constant of the oil within the gap. It is further noted that one of the capacitive plates may be a part of the housing.
In one specific illustrative embodiment, the oil viscosity is determined by the difference in oil pressure being applied to the engine, for example by the oil pump, and the oil pressure following passage through a restricted path, with the capacitive dielectric sensor constituting a major restriction in the flow path. This difference in pressure may be determined by a differential pressure transducer, such as a capacitive pressure transducer; or alternatively the pressure at each point may be measured separately, and the pressure difference may be determined by electrically combining the signals, or by mathematical subtraction in an associated computer or microprocessor.
A system according to one illustrative embodiment of the invention may include a high pressure oil input port, a capacitive sensor coupled to receive the oil, and a low pressure output port, with oil from said high pressure port and from said low pressure port being applied to pressure sensing arrangements for determining the differential pressure. Electrical circuitry is provided for (1) determining the dielectric constant of the oil from the capacitance of said capacitive sensor; (2) determining viscosity from said pressure sensing arrangements; and (3) to indicate both the oil quality and whether there is fuel contamination.
In another aspect of the present invention, the oil quality and viscosity sensing system further includes a temperature sensitive resistive element thermally coupled to the circulating oil for providing a temperature adjustment to the indication of dielectric constant and viscosity, and circuitry utilizing the temperature to adjust both the dielectric constant and viscosity indications.
Consequently, in a preferred embodiment of the combined system described above, a user of the present invention may introduce new oil to an internal combustion engine and receive an initial indication of oil quality and fuel contamination. Thereafter, subsequent readings over time would provide the user with information concerning the progression of any changes in oil quality as well as fuel contamination. The change in dielectric constant and pressure over time allows the user to detect a cause for oil deterioration and proceed accordingly. The addition of a temperature sensor allows a user of this embodiment to add further detail to the analysis of the condition of the lubricant within an engine.